Giant Balloons
This page is under construction. Giant Balloons are found when activating a specific fan, and have a corpse holding a hotel room key underneath of them. Giant Balloons appear in the Ice Cream Hut, Big House, Funfair and Hotel levels. They are harmless. In order to pop the balloon to retrieve the corpse's key, you must shoot at it with special spiked ammo found in the level. It only takes one shot to get down. Each key will give a steam achievement (Hotel Key 1, Hotel Key 2, Hotel Key 3, Hotel Key 4) and can be used on the Hotel level to open specific doors that allow you to collect all the static for that level. Getting the Balloons Icecream Hut The giant balloon on the Icecream Hut level is simple to get. After solving all the puzzles and putting in the first morse code, look behind the blinker to see a fan and a wall with a different morse code written on it. Putting this code into the blinker will turn on the fan, bringing in the balloon. Next to the wall is ammo that can be used to pop the balloon. The morse code is: dot, dash, dot, dot, dash. Big House In order to get the second balloon, the hatch next to the blinker must open. Inside the hatch is a level which will summon the balloon, and the spiked ammo needed to pop it. In order to open the hatch, go into the attic and find the locker. The locker will have morse code for opening the hatch. Funfair The giant balloon in this location is not summoned by morse code, so don't waste time trying. Instead, the answer lies with the windmill. The windmill is already used in a puzzle to power the funfair, however in order to get the balloon, simply hit the windmill from the opposite side. One hit will summon the third balloon. The ammo needed to pop the balloon is found in the aquarium. Simply go inside, go up the steps and jump over into the trench-like wall. Hotel The hotel's giant balloon is the easiest to get, as long as you have gotten balloon three. In room five, which you can only open if you have the third balloon's key, is some sort of fan with a lever. Click on this and the balloon will be summoned. The ammo can be found on top of the hotel. Corpses Hanging underneath the giant balloons are featureless corpses, holding onto a string. The corpses are not a threat and hold the keys needed for the Steam achievements, and for accessing all the hotel rooms in the Hotel location. Shooting the balloon will allow the corpse to fall to the ground, where you can retrieve the key. The corpse is not marked on your screen, so make sure to follow where it lands! Keys The keys are used in the hotel location. They are not necessary for completing the game, but they do provide additional lore and allow you to complete the "Hotel Silence" achievement. Category:Achievements